Shattering the Myth: The Golden Trio Unraveled
by Chaotic Theorist Kai
Summary: Everyone "knows" the story of the Boy-Who-Lived. They "know" all about the Golden Trio's adventures. They "know" who helped Harry Potter take down Voldemort. What everyone "knows" is nothing more than a myth and it's time to shatter that myth.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not the characters and certainly not the mythical world in which this takes place. I don't even own a wand, though I wish I did. The only thing I can say I own for certain is the laptop that this story was typed on. now that that is out of the way, on with the story!  
><strong>

**Shattering the Myth: The Golden Trio Unraveled**

Prologue: Shattered Myth

The Golden Trio. It is comprised of three of the most talented wizards and witch to grace the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were three of the bravest people around, hence the fact that all three members had been sorted into Gryffindor. They had a friendship so deep and meaningful that it was believed by many people that nothing could, or would, ever hope to break the bond shared by the three members of the Trio. The members of the Golden Trio were as follows: Harry James Potter, Leader, Golden Boy, and of course the Boy-Who-Lived; Ronald Bilius Weasley, Strategist, Chess Player, and Comic Relief; and Hermione Jane Granger, Researcher, Bookworm, and Walking Spell Book.

Everyone says that the Golden Trio has this unbreakable bond, but I know the truth. You see everyone claims that each and every challenge the Golden Trio took on, they solved it _together_. They came up with a plan to deal with it _together_. They beat it _together_. Of course since nearly everyone at Hogwarts, not to mention quite a few of the Daily Prophet readers, believes that to be how the "Golden Trio" manage to defeat every obstacle in their path it is ,of course, false.

What is this so called truth you ask? Why was it covered up? Who is responsible for this cover up? If there wasn't a Golden Trio, then who managed to accomplish all those amazing feats? Why is this only just coming to light now, nearly five years after the conclusion of the Battle of Hogwarts? How do I know what really happened during the Boy-Who-Lived's seven (six) years at Hogwarts? And more importantly, how do you know that I am telling you the truth?

Before when get on to the story telling and question answering you should know this know: most of these questions, especially the ones which concern goings-on at Hogwarts from the year 2001 to 2008, without first knowing what happened in the pre-Hogwarts lives of six certain students. I will however, try my best to answer the question to help you get a general grasp of what was going on. I think it would be more helpful if I answered the questions in order so you readers don't get confused.

The first question: What is the so-called truth? Well basically the truth of the matter is that there never was (nor has there ever been) any such thing as the Golden Trio. Why was it covered up? The answer to that is simple. You see the people in power are, well were, insufferable blood supremacists who refuse to acknowledge that anyone who isn't a pureblood is capable of incredible magical feats. The next question: who was responsible for the cover-up? Well honestly it would be easier to give you a list of people who _weren't _responsible with the cover-up. You'll be surprised by the sheer number of high ranking individuals who were a part of the scam.

If the Trio didn't do all those amazing things, then who did? Well the Trio didn't do those feats _per se_. Rather it was a group of six individuals, not just three. Why is it only just coming to light now? The answer to that question is quite simple: because the group felt that now was the right time to disclose the rather sensitive information that will need to be revealed for people to know what _really_ went on.

How do I know what really happened during the Boy-Who-Lived's years at Hogwarts? Well for one thing I happen to be a part of not only the fabled "Golden Trio", but I'm also a part of the group who was _really _responsible for the downfall of the Dark Loser…oops…I mean the Dark Lord Voldemort. In fact, not many people know this but, I was/am in many ways the co-leader of the group. And the last reason I know so much about the Boy-Who-Lived's years at Hogwarts is that I was there throughout everything. And for another thing, I was there for most of the, for lack of a better word, chaos that seemed to smother the wizarding world during those years.

And the last question, probably the most difficult to answer, how do you know that the things I am telling you is in fact, fact? The answer to that is quite simple: you can't know if I'm telling you the truth. But then again that is the obstacle you face anytime someone tells you anything. If I have learned anything during my misadventures, it is that you must question everything. You cannot allow yourself to blindly follow the orders of people without first wondering if what they tell you is true or merely a clever lie to make you their puppet. I digress. The fact of the matter is that you must be the one to decide if you will believe my tale.

If you have decided to continue on with the tale then you should be aware that this is not something to be taken lightly. We are documenting history, so we cannot afford to sugar coat things that many people, _most _people, will find disturbing. This is a tale of pain and suffering. Of heartache and letdowns. Of back stabbings and betrayals. Of manipulation and of death. That does not mean that is all that our tale has to offer though. This is also a tale of joy and happiness. Of contentment and kept promises. Of loyalty and everlasting friendships. Of trust, life, and love.

Now I will begin the tale of the group of people who were _really_ responsible for the death of Voldemort. The group of people who are the true Heroes of the Blood War. The group of people who are to this day are my closest and dearest friends. The group of people who truly embodied bravery, intelligence, loyalty, and cunning.

Oh, with all this talk how great the group is (yes, I admit I am a little bias) I somehow forgot to tell you who was actually in the group. The members are as follows: Harry James Potter, Luna Maria Lovegood, Draco Darrius Malfoy, Susan Amelia Bones, Neville Frank Longbottom, and me, Hermione Jane Granger.

This is the story of the Heroes of the Blood War: The Chaos Controllers. Now that you now the vital information, I will tell you about the event that is most responsible for the six of us meeting and becoming friends. While the event is not directly what caused our friendship to bloom, it is in many ways the trigger for something none of us could have ever imagined. The event occurred on March 17, 1998. I was seven years old at the time. You see this day is so important because this is the day that I met Harry Potter for the first time ever. It was a day I will never forget because it changed my life in a way I never would have dreamed was possible. Now let me take you back…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Well there you go. The first chapter of my first ever story. I would really appreciate it if people would leave reviews. Criticisms of the constructive kind are welcomed and would be greatly appreciated. Let me know if you think I should continue the story. Thanks so much for taking the time to read this.<strong>

**Farewell for now,**

**Chaotic Theorist**

**P.S. It has been brought to my attention that my timeline may have some people confused. I'll explain. To help aid my plot move forward, I have moved the entire Harry Potter timeline forward by ten years. So where in canon Harry receives his letter the summer of 1991, in this story he will receive his letter during the summer of 2001. Another thing that I have changed to fit my story is Hermione's birth date. In canon she was born on September 19, 1979. In this story I made her born on April 19, 1990. I apologize the confusion.  
><strong>


End file.
